Lil' Gangsta'
by UchihaDrew
Summary: THIS IS NOT BASED ON REAL ZATCH BELL CHARACTERS! Bubba and Summah are little gangstas, and try to become the best team ever.
1. Bubba, the Mamodo of Metal!

**Episode 1:**

**Bubba, the Mamodo of Metal!**

Summah Suppah lived in a town called "Sausageville". It was an old and poor town, so it was hard to make money.

"Done!" Mr. Kilam exclaimed. "I have finished your doll, Summer!"

"Call me Summah." Summah Suppah took the doll Mr. Kilam had made for her.

Mr. Kilam was an old man. He made toys for a living. Blue overalls and dirty white shirts were the only things he would wear, unless it was a special occasion.

"That will be fifty cents." Mr. Kilam said.

Summah stared at the doll.

"What is this…" she yelled. "A farmer?!!?"

"Yes, you never told me what you wanted…" Mr. Kilam was always a little afraid of Summah.

"I want a gangster!" Summah screamed.

"Ok, ok…" Mr. Kilam said. "I'll get some clothes for him."

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Ok, do you like him?" Mr. Kilam asked Summah.

"He looks great!" Summah cheered.

"Just let me polish him a little…" Mr. Kilam got out a wet towel that had purple glitter on it. He started polishing the doll. "That will be fifty cents, please."

"I only have twenty-five cents…" Summah told him.

"All right…" Mr. Kilam sighed. "I'll throw in this book for you, as well."

"What's it for?" Summah asked.

"You'll see." Mr. Kilam smirked.

Summah left the building.

"Spherechomo…" a voice said quietly.

"Who's there?!" Summah looked around seeing nobody.

"Spherechomo…" the voice sounded like it was about to sneeze. "Say Spherechomo!"

"All right…" Summah accepted. The book magically opened. "Spherechomo!"  
"ACHOO!!!" the doll sneezed.

"Oh, no!!!" Summah screamed.

Bullets came from the doll's nose! It made a big hole in the ground.

"Thanks." the doll took a big breath. "I'm Bub Butter. But you can call me Bubba Buttah'."

"You…" Summah stared lifelessly at Bubba. "You can talk?!"

"Duh…" Bubba said. "Know your mamodo!"

"What's a mamodo?" Summah asked Bubba.

"Ugh…" Bubba sighed. "I mamodo is what you're looking at right now."

"Mamodo are puppets?" Summah was confused.

"Magical puppets!" Bubba added. Then Bubba looked at the hole he made. "Wow! The people that own this town must be rich!"

"No they aren't." Summah looked at the hole. "Oh, you're right!"

There were pieces of gold in the hole! People must have buried it there years ago.

"So, you found the secret treasure…" a figure in the shadows said.

"Who are you?!" Summah asked the figure.

"I am Zoopa Mali." it answered. "And this is my mamodo, Johnny!"

"Johnny!" a mamodo that looked like a monkey appeared.

It was a clown, and a monkey!

**NEXT TIME:**

Bubba: Those guys look weird…

Summah: Duh, they're clowns!

Bubba: But the monkey… it's weird…

Summah: Oh, get over it!

Bubba: NEXT TIME: Circus Freaks!

Zoopa: We're not freaks!

Bubba: Unleash your rage on the author, he writes this stuff!


	2. Circus Freaks

**Episode 2:**

**Circus Freaks**

"Hand over the treasure…" Zoopa said in a creepy voice. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Bubba smirked.

"Or else you die!" Zoopa yelled.

"Like that'll happen." Bubba laughed.

"Bubba, I don't think these guys are messing around!" Summah whispered. "I mean, they might be clowns, but these are those scary clowns!"

"Don't worry." Bubba whispered back. "Just follow what the book says."

Summah opened the book.

"But I can't read this!" Summah explained.

"Here…" Bubba put his hand in front of Summah's eyes. "Omalise!"

"Ow! My eyes!" Summah rubbed her eyes. Then, she looked at the book. "I can read it!"

"Now, do what the book tells you." Bubba told her. "And take good care of it. It's our spell book, and if it's burned, I'm destroyed."

"I'm not waiting this long…" Zoopa yelled. "Johnny, Mozomi!"

Johnny sneezed out bananas as sharp as knives.

"Watch out!" Bubba yelled to Summah. They both dodged all of the bananas. "He's a lot like me."

Summah looked at the book.

"Spherechomo!" Summah called.

"Good choice!" Bubba smirked. "A taste of his own medicine! ACHOO!!!"

He sneezed bullets.

"Toezomi!" Zoopa called.

Jonny's feet became big bananas. They blocked all of the bullets.

"You want to play that way?!" Summah read another spell. "Fistchomo!"

Bubba's right hand became metal.

"Take this!" Bubba charged for Johnny.

"Too slow!" Johnny ducked and dodged the attack.

"Koozomi!" Zoopa called.

Johnny's tongue became a sharp banana.

"Don't lick me!!!" Bubba screamed and ran away.

"Bladechomo!" Summah called.

Bubba's tongue became a giant sword.

"Dang…" Bubba said to himself. "He's like the same person as me… we have almost the exact same spells."

"Caught ya' off guard!" Johnny appeared right in front of Bubba and licked him.

"YOW!" Bubba screamed. "That's it!"

Bubba ran past Johnny and to Zoopa. Bubba grabbed their red and yellow spell book.

"Don't make me burn it…" Bubba said angrily.

"I'll burn yours!" Johnny yelled.

Johnny grabbed Bubba's silver spell book from Summah.

"Stop!" Bubba screamed.

"You stop!" Johnny yelled back.

Bubba opened Johnny's spell book and ripped out a page. Johnny screamed.

"Let go of the book!" Zoopa and Summah screamed at the same time.

They attack their enemy mamodo. Bubba elbowed Zoopa, and Johnny elbowed Summah. Bubba threw Johnny's book at Johnny. It bonked Johnny in the head, leaving him unconscious. Summah got her spell book back.

"Now leave, or we will burn it…" Bubba held Zoopa and Johnny's spell book.

"Fine…" Zoopa grabbed his book back. "You will pay, and we will meet again!

**NEXT TIME:**

Bubba: Argh… I am a pirate!

Summah: Stop playing around, this is serious.

???: Right… you're going to have to fight for this treasure!

Bubba: NEXT TIME: The Map to the Sea

Summah: Who was that?!

Bubba: I don't know, but it sound like they want a fight!


End file.
